Casa Groazei
by anamariaanamaria
Summary: Este creatie proprie.Va rog sa ma scuzati daca am facut greseli gramaticale.


O saptamana in casa groazei(rescrisa)

Numele meu este 15 ani si acum sa va spun mai multe despre mine:Locuiesc intr-un apartament alaturi de prieteni mei cei mai buni care sunt:Liliana si mei au murit intr-un accident,iar eu am ramas cu bunica si cu prietenii mei.

Am auzit multe lucruri despre o casa le-am auzit nu am fost sigura daca sa le cu o saptamana in urma m-am gandit sa-mi i-au cei mai buni prieteni,o camera de filmat,niste gustari si sa mergem in asa zisa "Casa Horror".

Era o zi de mers toti trei cu frica la casa 13 de pe strada "Bobocilor" sa filmam ce se intampla in cursul unei spaptamani din vacanta de vara.

Ajunsi acolo,am instalat camerele de filmat prin toata timpul zilei parea o casa ,eu am auzit un zgomot venind din -am urcat incetisor in pod si acolo pe un scaun era un schelet cu o carte de istorie in -am apropiat si dintr-o data scheletul s-a inceput sa tipam si sa alergam pana la s-a trantit chiar cand vroiam sa iesim.

Am asteptat o secunda si ne-am uitat in nu mai era.

-Ce a fost asta? A intrebat Liliana care era si cea mai fricoasa dintre noi.

-Cred ca era unul dintre scheletii antici despre care am invatat la istorie.

-Dar ce sa caute aici?

-Nu stiu...

-Trebuie sa devenim o echipa Scooby-Doo si cautam sa indicii.

-Indicii,dar...

-Priviti in curte!

-Ce este Michelle?

-Leaganul,parca s-ar da cineva in el.

-Nu este nimeni acolo.

-Probabil a fost vantul.

-Bine,haideti sa ne sa mi se faca frica.

-Stai linistita Liliana, suntem langa tine.

-Multumesc,sunt mandra sa am prieteni asa ca voi.

-Michelle,nu vrei sa te odihnesti si tu?

-Nu,eu am sa raman de paza,in caz ca apare ceva ciudat.

-Avem camerele video.

-Bine,dar de maine vom face de paza pe rand,nu vreau sa fiu ucisa de vreo bestie.

-Sunt aici pentru tine,Michelle.

-Mersi...esti un adevarat prieten.

-Liliana a sa mai investigam cate ceva?

-Ce anume?

-Scheletul acela...

-Dar e infricosator acolo!

-Haide,esti cu mine!

Eddy m-a luat de mana si am intrat in pod,era asa infricosator,dar imi placea sa ma tina de mana.

-Michelle,esti bine?Arati de parca ai vazut o fantoma!

-Da,da...vroiam sa vorbim despre noi doi...adica pare sa numai fim doar prieteni foarte buni.

-Sunt de acord,dar nu inteleg la ce te referi.

-Modul in care ma privesti,e diferit de alte dati.

-Scuze...

-Nu,e in regula...

Ne-am sarutat si dupa ce ne-am retras i-am auzit tipatul Lilianei de coborat repede si Liliana disparuse.

Am auzit un tipat intrerupt si am fugit sa vedem daca nu era Liliana.

-Liliana?Unde esti?

-Liliana...

-Priveste,acolo!

-Nu e nimeni acolo...

-Ti-am zis ca e o idee rea sa o lasam pe Liliana singura.

-Nu,nu ai zis asta,erai ocupata cu buzele mele.

-Oh,termina Eddy!

-Haide...nu zice ca nu ti-a...

-Shhh..aud pe cineva plangand.

-Ajutooooooooorrrr!

-Liliana!

-Prieteni,ce bine ca sunteti aici.

-Ce-ai patit,arati de parca ai vazut o fantoma.

-Chiar am ce ati plecat in pod,m-am dus sa vad ce se aude de afara si am vazut o mers langa ea si am vrut sa o ating si sa-i spun ca nu-i fac rau,dar m-a prins de mana si mi-a facut o fugit si nu cred ca m-a urmarit.

-Ce bine ca esti in siguranta.

-Haideti,mergem sa dormim.

-O,nu!Eu nu raman aici duc nu e miezul noptii.

-Bine,venim si stam aici,dar de ,mergem acasa.

A doua zi...

-Sa vedem ce-au filmat camerele.

-Fetelor,priviti!

-Ce-i aia?

-Pare sa fie fetita vazuta de Liliana ieri.

-Da,ea este.

-Eddy,ce este chestia aia?

-Cred ca e un fel de fantoma.

-Mie asa de frica...

-Lili,stai!

-Ma duc sa verific ceva.

-Bine,ai grija.

Cu Liliana:

-Buna, te cheama?

-Ma numesc Miruna.

-Ce s-a intamplat?

-O caut pe mama.

-Unde a plecat?

-Mi-a zis ca se duce la magazin si nu s-a mai intors,tata mi-a zis ca a murit,dar mama e in viata...lalalala

-O saracuta de tine.

-Vrei sa ma ranesti si tu ca toti ceilalti!

-Nu,nu vreau!Ajutoor,prieteni!

-Liliana...vin dupa tine,Miruna nu te lasa sa pleci...

-Prieteni,ajutati-ma!

-Am venit,hei papusica!

-Nu,ea e fantoma!

-Eddy,ia-o pe Liliana de aici si haideti sa fugim.

Am reusit sa scapam cand apare Miruna iarasi.

-Haideti in pod!

-Dar...

-Haide Liliana,nu fi o gaina fricoasa!

-Bine,bine...

-Cred ca am scapat de ea.

-Prieteni,ea e o fantoma,adica poate intra prin am scapat de tot.

Eddy da sa iasa cand apare o mana si il trage jos.

-Eddy!

-Sunt bine.

-Ce s-a intamplat?

-Nu stiu.

-Te-ai ranit?

-Nu...sunt in regula.

Mergem spre iesire cand observam ca usa era incuiata.

-Acum ce facem?

-Pai se pare ca va trebui sa ramanem peste noapte.

-Dar nu avem nimic de mancat,va trebui sa gasim o iesire.

-Pe geam!

-Liliana,nu putem iesi pe ferestrele sunt inchise si nu le putem deschide.

-Eddy,Liliana,voua vi se pare cunoscut acel schelet?

-Ohh...e scheletul din pod!

-Fugiti!Mergeti sus.

-Bine,dar tu unde...

-Voi fi bine...fugiti acum!

-Eddy...

-Lasa-l,ne vom intoarce dupa ce gasim ceva de mancare.

-Bine.

-Uite,fereatra de aici este deschisa.

-Da,putem iesi si sa luam geanta mea de afara...

-Ai mancare?

-Nu,dar am mobilul,putem comanda pizza.

-Ce idee stralucita!

-Stiu.

-NU PLECATI NICAIERI!

-Cine a zis asta?

-EU AM ZIS!

-Cine esti?

-Eu sunt fantoma din aceasta casa si proprietarul ei.

-Si ce vrei?

-SA MURITI!

-Liliana,unde ai...AHHHHH

-Michelle,esti bine?

-Da,Liliana a ca a rapit-o aceea fantoma.

-Ce fantoma?

-A aparut o fantoma cand eu si Lili am vrut sa iesim pe fereastra dupa geanta si mobilul meu.

-Nu-ti face griji.O vom gasi.

-NU PUTETI PLECA...SUNTETI CONDAMNATI...VETI MURI...

-Ce?Cine a zis asta?

-EU PROSTUTO!

-Miruna!?

-Da...va voi bantui...lalalalala

-Ce ciudata e fetita asta!

-Haidem.

-Unde mergem?

-Sa luam mobilul tau.

-Bine,dar cum ramane cu Lili?

-Pai are si ea mobilul,nu?

-Da,dar ramasese fara baterie.

-E in regula,aici exista o retea de wirles aceea am placeat dupa scheletul acela,el este reteaua de wirless din casa.

-Ce ciudatienie mai este si asta?

-Michelle,casa asta este o casa de aici este facut din masinarii.

-Cum adica?

-Ai sa vezi imediat,ai luat mobilul?

-Dap,ce vrei sa...

-GPS,bun...se pare ca Liliana este in directia aia.

-Dar cum...

-Shh...Suntem in siguranta,iubito.

-Iubita?

-Prieteni,ajutati-ma,sunt blocata in dulap!

-Uite acolo este un buton,Michelle poti sa apesi pe el?

-Da,gata.

-Wow,ce fel de magie e asta?

-Ti-am zis este doar un parc de distractii abandonat.

-Si bantuit?

-Nu,Liliana,nu e batuit.

-Dar...

-BAU!

-Miruna?

-Corect,hei va distrati?

-Mda,ne-ai speriat.

-Nu trebuie,dupa ce veti muri nu o sa mai fiti ingrijorati.

-Ce tot ai cu noi Miruna?

-Eu sunt o fantoma adevarata, si mama eram in acest parc,cand cineva a luat-o si a omorat-o,eu am fugit si am fost calcata de un trenulet.

-O,Miruna,ne pare rau,dar de ce vrei sa te razbuni pe noi?

-Pentru ca acesta este locul unde am fost ucisa eu si mama!Nu voi lasa pe nimeni sa intre si sa schimbe ce a fost.

-Dar...

-Fetita,asculta-ne,noi putem sa te renovam aceasta casa putem aduce vizitatori,iar tu poti sa ai grija ca ei sa nu fie ucisi.

-Vei fi un inger pazitor.

-NICIODATA!

-Am auzit intr-un reportaj de la televizor ca daca vrem sa scapam de o fantoma,trebuie sa aflam ce cauta.

-Deci,Miruna ce cauti tu defapt?

-Pe mama.O vreau pe fantomele trebuie sa ne intalnim dupa 10 secunde,daca am fost omorati ca oameni in acelasi loc si din cauze diferite.

-Si tu si mama ta?

-Eu am fost omorata langa acel trenulet,iar mama a fost omorata langa fantana.

-Fantana este aproape de trenulet,deci de ce nu v-ati intalnit pana acum?

-Nu stiu,de aceea o caut pe mama!

-Miruna,ce vrei sa faci?

-Hmmm..daca nu puteti sa mi-o aducesti pe mama pana la ora 17 vineri,am sa va ucid pe toti trei.

-Bine,o vom gasi.

-Trebuie sa stam peste noapte.

-Imi este si mai frica acum...

-De ce?

-Daca casa asta e defapt una dintr-un parc de distractii,pai atunci nu avem de ce sa ne temem.

-Nu,priviti pe telefonul meu:

"NU AVETI CALE DE SCAPARE"

-Nu-mi pot folosi deloc scrisul acesta ciudt.

-Incearca si tu Liliana.

-Si mie imi apare acelasi lucru.

[Ding Dong!]

-Ce-a fost asta?

-Oh,cred ca-i baiatul cu pizza.

Michelle &Eddy:AI COMANDAT PIZZA?!

-Da,ce era sa fac daca-mi era foame?

-Sa chemi ajutoare!

-Imi pare rau...

-Lasa,nu-i vina ta.

-Pai ce mai astepti du-te si raspunde!

-Dar...

-Tu ai comandat pizza...

Liliana se duce la usa,o deschide si nu vede pe nimeni decat un buchet mare de trandafiri.

-Ei,bine?Unde-i pizza?

-Prieteni,n-am gasit decat aceste flori.

-Ce e cu ele?

-Nu stiu,eu am spus clar o pizza mare cu...

-Nu,nu asta..ma refer cine le-a trimis?

-Nu stiu.

-Uitati are o scrisoare!

"Dragi mei copilasi,

Auzind cele ce vi s-au intamplat m-am gandit sa va las toata averea mea si sa ma mut in Florida a colo voi fi ingrijita de cele mai bune asistente medicale.

Cu drag,

Bunica Ivana"

-Ce!?Bunica pleaca in Florida?

-Michelle,esti bine?

-Da,e doar ca...uite...bunica mea nu a fost intotdeauna asa...ea a avut o avere mare si a fost o femeie de cativa ani in urma si ininte sa va cunosc,ea a fost cea mai bogata femeie din -o zi afacerea familiei a dat faliment asa ca ne-am mutat aici.

-Imi pare rau.

-E-n a fost sa rezolva treaba cu telefoanele si sa plecam!

-Dar nu putem,Miruna ne va ucide!

-Da,Michelle,nu avem alta scapare decat sa o gaim pe mama ei

-Bine,atunci voi cautati la etaj,eu ma duc afara.

Ma duc afara,ma duc in gradina cand...

-Michelle!

-E-Eddy,m-ai speriat!

-Michelle,vreau sa-ti zic asta inainte sa fie prea tarziu...Eu te iu-

-Prieteni,am gasit ceva!

-Venim acul Lili,Ed,spune...

-Adevarul este ca imi place de tine de foarte mult tim si n-am intraznit sa-ti spun asta pana acum.

-De ce?

-Ei bine,cu toata agitatia asta n-am vrut sa...

-Eddy,dar de ce ma iubesti?

-Michelle,eu te iubesc pentru ce esti,imi placi asa cum esti tu:curajoasa,frumoasa,inteligenta si de asemenea imi plac ochii tai fata perfecta...pentru mine.

-Prieteni!

-Liliana,ce-i?

-Am gasit niste indicii...stai,voi doi va sarutati?

-Ce?Nu...ce te face sa crezi ca...

-Ma rog,haideti,e important!

-Umm...Liliana,ce sunt alea?

-Sunt niste urme de pasi.

-Asta vedem si noi,dar de ce stralucesc?

-Nu stiu,asta vroiam sa va arat.

-Se pare ca aici a fost o ,haideti am stat destul in cautari pentru cand ne trezim venim direct aici ca sa analizam aceste sa merg eu in laborator,am vazut ca exista unul la etajul 3 in aceasta casa.

-Dar etajul trei nu exista Eddy!

-Vreau sa zic podul,Michelle linisteste-te!

-Nu pot,sunt foarte agitata din cauza Mirunei si mamei este frica ca nu o vom gasi.

-Michelle,stai calma,vom fi langa tine.

-VOI SUNTETI NISTE MINCINOSI!ATI SPUS CA O CAUTATI PE MAMA,pe cand ei doi se sarutau si fata asta fricoasa tipa la niste urme de pasi!

Toti trei:-Miruna!?

Miruna statea chiar in fata noastra langa cateva secunde a disparut din cauza luminii puternice a lunii.

Miercuri...

O dimineata frumoasa de vara,soarele straluceste.O zi perfecta pentru iesit in parc,dar cei trei eroi ai nostrii trebuie sa rezolve cazul.

-Michelle,trezirea...

-Eddy,iubitule,nu ma lasa singura...

-Michelle!Michelle!

-Ah...Liliana ce m-ai speriat!

-Se pare ca cineva a visat frumos.

-Ce vrei sa zici?

-Pai vorbeai in somn despre Eddy.

-Ce?

-Iubitule...ect..

-OMG!

-Stai calma,stiu ca tu si Ed sunteti impreuna.

-De unde?

-De la el,bineinteles!

-Ti-a spus?

-Dap,stiu totul!

-Unde este Eddy?

-Nu stiu,a spus ca merge in laborator,sa analizeze urmele.

-Si cat e ceasul?

-Nu stiu,inca n-am reparat telefoanele.

-Ce facem acum?

-Nu stiu,mai avem doua zile.

-Pai sa continuam cautarile.

-Stiu un ritual in care putem chema fantome.

-Dar ala nu era un joc prin care vorbeai cu spiritele?

-Nu,haide! îlputem face in pod,unde este Eddy.

-Eddy,esti aici?

-Da,Michelle,am analizat urmele urme de fantoma.

-Deci ar putea fi mama Mirunei?

-Nu sunt sigur,dar analizele din acest laborator nu-mi sunt de ajuns,insa am aflat ca sunt sigur urme de femeie.

-Asta e un lucru bun.

-Prieteni eu merg putin afara,poate mai gasesc alte urme.

-Bine,ai grija Lili.

-Michelle,vreau sa...

-Nu,Ed,e de ajuns...

-Dar...

-Asculta,imi place foarte mult de tine,dar nu putem sa traim intr-o casa sa scapam de toata chestia asta si apoi am sa ma gandesc daca vreau o relatie.

-Vom trece amandoi peste toate astea,cand ne vom intoarce la scoala,nimeni nu va sti ce s-a intamplat,deci de ce nu vrei sa fim impreuna?

-Ed,nu pot...nu sunt pregatita de asta acum...

-De ce?

-Pen-pentru ca...

-Uite,daca nu gasesti nici macar un motiv,atunci de ce te impotrivesti?

-Ed,esti un prieten foarte bun,dar noi am trait ca niste frati atatia ani si acum...

-Acum suntem indragostit...cei mai buni prieteni se pot indrgosti la un moment dat.

-Ai dreptate,dar...

-Vorbesti prea mult...-Eddy m-a sarutat si eu ca o fraiera l-am refuzat-

-Michelle stai...

-Ce s-a intamplat?

-Michelle...

-Ce e cu ea?

-Nu vrea sa fim impreuna...pentru ca suntem cei mai buni prieteni...

-Si voi doi va comportati mereu de parca ati fi un cuplu!

-Stiu,dar acum e ceva ciudat...nu sunt sigur ce,dar ceva se intamla cu mai gasit ceva?

-Nimic...

-Uite acolo in gradina!

-O harta?

-Si un mesaj: "In casa bantuita comorile apar,daca le vrei trebuie sa sacrifici pe cineva ca comoare sa fie a ta"

-Poftim?!Sacrificiu pentru o comoara?

-Ciudat...

-Stai,Liliana...unde este Michelle?

-Oh,nu!

-Michelle!

-Michelle,esti bine?

-Mmmm...ai grija...vine!

-Ce tot spui acolo,Liliana ajuta-ma...

-Trebuie sa plecati!Salvati-va!

-Nu plec fara tine.

-Eddy,stiu ca ma iubesti,dar trebuie sa te salvezi...eu voi fi bine.

-Nu,nu vei avem doar o zi si se pare ca Miruna incepe sa se supere pentru ca nu-i gasim mama.

-Miruna,da...trebuie sa plecati si sa va salvati de ea.

-Ea ti-a facut asta?

-Da...si simt ca lesin...

-Trebuie sa o ducem la spital acum!

Cateva ore mai tarziu...

-Cum este doctore?

-Este in stare grava,trebuie sa-i facem mai multe s-a intamplat accidentul?

-Noi investigam o casa batuita si a plecat sigura prin curte si am gasit-o lesinata.

-Trebuie sa ai grija sa nu o mai lasi singura pentru ca ranile sunt foarte grave si pana la urma de ce investigati o casa bantuita?

-Pentru ca eram curiosi sa aflam mai multe si a aparut o fetita pe nume Miruna si a spus ca daca ii vom aduce mama ne va lasa sa plecam.

-Deci ea a facut asta?

-Ma tem ca da.

-Haide,intra putin la Miranda,o sa se simta mai bine daca are prieteni pe langa ea inainte de operatie.

-Operatie?

In camera Mirandei de spital...

-Miranda,esti bine?

-Eddy,da sunt bine.

-Imi pare rau pentru ce s-a intamplat...politisti invetighiaza casa.

-Nu trebuia sa implici politia.

-Ba da,trebuie sa aflam ce s-a int...

-Nu intelegi ca punem oameni nevinovati in -am dat seama unde este mama Mirunei,dar inca sunt foarte ametita.

-Stai,nu poti sa mi-a zis c intri in operatie.

-Operatie?Ce operatie?

-Nu stiu,asa mi s-a spus.

-Unde este doctorul?

-Michelle,stai!Esti ranita poti parasi spitalul.

ce s-a intamlat?

-Nu iti amintesti?

-Stiu doar ca eram cu tine si apoi am fugit si cineva m-a atacat.

-Era Miruna.

-Da,ea era.

-Trebuie sa stai duc sa-l chem pe doctor.

-Eddy,stai...pentru ce am zis atunci,imi...

-Stiu...

-Ma scuzati,sora(medicala),l-ati vazut cumva pe...stai,asa un pic tu nu esti sora medicala,tu esti...

-Eddy,vino,repede!

-Michelle ti-am zis sa ma astepti!

-Nu si daca ataca Miruna...

-Mda,ai dreptate.

-Nu l-ai gasit pe doctor?

a disparut.

-Haide,plecam.

-Dar...

-Niciun dar...plecam acum.O sa cer o externare.

-Am sa spun ca doctorul meu a disparut...si ca a spus ca ma externeaza.

-Trebuie sa fugim mai si Miruna dupa noi.

-Maine este vineri.

-Da,si maine e ultima zi in care sa o gasim pe mama Mirunei.

-Sti la ce ma gandeam...ca poate mama ei nu a murit.

-Si eu la acelasi lucru ma gandeam.

-Pentru ca daca nu a mers macar analizele nu erau exacte,nu putea sa insemne decat ca cineva isi bate joc de o fetita si ca defapt mama ei,nu murise si a fost salvata de cineva.

-Bine,acum ca am ,stai!

-CE VREI?

-Cum o cheama pe mama ta?

-Alice,de ce?

-Cum o cheama pe asistenta de langa apartamentul nostru?

-Parca Alice,spune mereu ca avea o fiica si lumea o crede nebuna.

-Ea trebuie sa fie.

-Dar cu sa i-o aratam pe fiica ei moarta?

-Nu pare ca vom sta mai mult de o saptamana in casa.

-Eddy,cred ca am gresit.

-Cu ce anume?

-Partea cu "nu sunt pregatita".Sunt indragostita de tine de la 10 ani.

-Asta-i bine de te las sa mai patesti asta inca o dada viitoare cand fugi,ai grija sa ai un insotitor...

-O,termina Eddy!

-De ce?Vreau doar sa fi in siguranta!

-Mai taci...vorbesti prea mult. -Si l-am sarutat ca sa taca-

-Michelle!

-Ce-i?

-Haide,mergem acasa.

-Bine.

-Ce ai,unde iti este gandul?

-Ma gandeam la tot ce s-a intamplat.

-Hmmm...operatia asta...ce s-a intamplt cu doctorul?

-Da,ma gandesc,de ce sa fac o operatie daca sunt in ghips.

-Nu stiu,dar doctorul e de negasit.

-Mergem inapoi?

-Nu putem,politia inca e acolo.

-Atunci venim maine.

-Bine,dar imi este putin frica.

-De ce?

-Din cauza Mirunei...

-Nu o voi lasa sa te raneasca,promit.

o luam pe Alice de langa apartamentul nostru.

-Da si o aducem in casa.

sa ne mai sarutam?

-Eddy!

-Ce?

-Haide!Mor de foame.

Peste noapte...

-Ajutor,ajutor...

-Buni?

-Fata mea draga ajuta-ma...

-Buni unde esti?

-AJUTOR!

Tzrr...(suna telefonul)

-Michelle,am o veste sa-ti dau!

-Liliana,de ce esti mereu asa de matinala?

-Dormeai?

-Da,acum numai ce vroiai sa-mi zici?Si cum de nu esti aici?

-M-am trezit mai fugit pana in casa groazei si acum te-am sunat sa-ti spun ce am gaasit.

-Ce ai gasit?

-Ti minte ca ti-am zis ca eu si Eddy am gasit o harta a unei comori?

-Da,ce treba are asta cu...

-Miruna?Pai,ea este cea care a facut ca cineva trebuie sacrificat,iar ea te-a ales pe tine.

-Deci ce-ai gasit?

-Trebuie sa gasim comoara si sa o inapoiem Mirunei.

-De ce?

-Pentru ca ea este proporietara de drept.

-Si ce facem cu Alice?

-Gasim o cale sa-i spunem de fiica ei care ne bantuie.

-Bine,venim si noi imediat.

Am mers in camera lui Eddy si am batut la usa...

-Intra Michelle.

-Ed,Liliana este la...ce-ai facaut aici?Parca a fost o furtuna!Esti bine?

-Da,n-am a fost aici azi-noapte.

-Eu am avut un visat-o pe bunica,era in pericol.

-Atunci trebuie sa ne grabim.

-Nu vrei sa faci curat inainte?

-Oh,haide...nu fii asa de -s-a apropiat sa ma sarute,dar l-am oprit-

-Nu-i momentul...fa curat!

-Haide Michelle...

-Niciun haide,te astept in bucatarie.

Michelle merge repede in bucatarie,pregateste clatite si un suc de fructe pentru Eddy.

-Eddy,ai nevoie de ajutor?

-Nu,vin imediat.

-Ti-am pregatit sa-ti bunica aici,m-am gadit sa gatesc eu.

-Michelle,e perfect,sti de ce?

-De ce?

-Pentru ca vine de la tine.

-Eddy...* m-am uitat in ochii lui si l-am lasat sa ma sarute*

-Trebuie sa mergem sa o ajutam pe avea grija si ca momentelea astea sa dureze mai avem o misiune.

-Bine,sunt de acord.

Casa Groazei...

-Liliana?!

-Sunt in repede.

-Ce ai facut cu aceea harta,unde e?

-Lasa harta,uita-te ce am gasit.

-O usa?

-O usa in asta este minuscul si totusi are o incapere imensa.

-Ne uitam mai haideti sa cautam aceea comoara.

-Deci,trebuie sa fie pe undeva prin casa,nu?

-Da,dupa harta asa se pare.

-Bine,atunci haideti sa cautam alte indicii.

-Sa-ncepem!

-Eu merg la etaj,voi mergeti sa verificati camerele de aici de jos.

-Bine.

-Michelle esti sigura ca vrei sa mergi singura.

-Foarte apare Miruna,sunt pregatita.

-Cum?

-Ai sa vezi,nu-ti face griji Eddy.

-Am incedere,dar nu vreau sa te las singura.

-Stiu,dar azi este trebuie sa plece cineva,voi alege sa plec eu.

-De ce?

-O sa intelegi mai tarziu.

-Michelle!

-Eddy,haide,mergem sa cautam indicii.

-Liliana,de ce se poarta asa de ciudat Michelle?

-Nu stiu,dar trebuie sa fi fost mana Mirunei,altfel nu se explica.

-Da...sa incepem sa cautam.

-Ce ar trebui sa cautam mai exact?

-Orice ti se pare ciudat.

-Totul e ciudat aici!

-Ceva iesit din comun...

-Ok...

Dupa cateva minute de cautari,Liliana si Eddy au auzit un zgomot ciudat venind din camera secreta din fugit sa vada ce este,dar nu au gasit decat un bilet pe era scris:

ar trebui sa insemne asta?

-Michelle are probleme iarasi.

-Devine din ce in ce mai infricosator in casa asta.

-Stiu,acum haide sa o gasim pe Michelle.

-Bine,unde poate sa fie?

[Ajutor!Ajutor!]

-Ce a fost asta?

[Sunt aici sus,in pod!]

-Crezi ca era Michelle?

-Da,haide in pod!

-Michelle,esti bine?

-Da,da,ajutati-ma sa ies de aici.

-Nu putem sa deschidem usa.

-Aveti vreo cheie?

-Avem una de la incaperea aceea secreta.

-Incercati-o pe aceea.

-Bine,am reusit.

-Ce bine ca ati e foarte sa o aducem pe Alice acum.

-Cum ramane cu comoara?

-Deocamdata nu avem ce sa facem,eu nu vreau sa fiu ucisa de o fetita,

-Nici eu.

dupa Alice,dar cum ii zicem de Miruna?

-O sa inteleaga singura.

-Alice!Alice!

-Copiii voi ce cautati aici?

-Am venit sa-ti spunem ceva despre fiica ta,Miruna.

-Miruna,dar e imposibil,ea a...

-Stim,ea este cea care ne bantuie.

-Ma puteti duce la ea?

-Da,sigur ca putem.

-Miruna locuieste in fostul parc de ,casa aceea care se numeste "Casa Groazei".

-Bine,atunci mergem acolo.

Din nou in casa...

-Miruna,ti-am adus-o pe mama afara de oriunde ai fii!

-Miruna?Miruna,draga mea,tu esti?

-Mama,ai venit,dar tu nu esti moarta.

-Nu sunt draga mea,nu am vrut sa acum imi pot parasi sa fim libere.

-Wow,asta e reunire ciudaaataaa...

Peste cateva zile...

Totul merge bine,Miruna si mama ei au fost fericite sa se regaseasca,dar ceea ce este mai infricosator este faptul ca inca nu am gasit comoara Mirunei."Si daca nu i-am spune ca este comoara ei?" a spus Eddy.

"Si ce am face noi cu ea?" a zi Liliana,"Prieteni,haideti sa fim curajosi si sa vedem ce comoara ne asteapta,oricum suntem la inceputul verii inca,avem multe de -ar place sa avem mai multe aventuri." am zis asa am inceput ne aducea din nou in casa groazei,unde,acum ca nu mai exista nicio fetita nebuna,era liniste.

-Credeti ca e bine sa facem asta?

-Da,mie imi este cam frica.

-Hei,nu fiti asa lasi,mai stiti ce s-a intamplat cu Miruna acum cateva zile,aproape ca ne-am pierdut viata pentru a o gasi pe mama ei.

-Da,ai dreptate,dar...

-Sunteti fricosi..

-Nu suntem.

-Bine,haideti,tunelul asta ar trebui sa ne duca la o alta incapere.

-Eddy,priveste...hieroglife!Tu esti cu istoria antica,ce scrie?

-Da,am zis ca o studiez nu ca stiu sa citesc...

-Lasati-ma pe mine sa cam asa:In urma cu 30 ani,aici a traiat un il avea o sotie si doua fiice:Michaelle si a devenit o printesa egipteanca,iar Michelle a disparut intr-o noapte pe and parintii spune ca Michelle se intoarce I fiecare seara si bantuie castelul, deoarece nu a devenit si ea printesa egipteanca cum isi dorise,Cineva a uciso la 15 ani,iar pe sora ei Cleo la 18 aici nu se prea intelege ce scrie...

-Michelle iti dai seama ce inseamna asta?

-Ca stiu sa citesc hieriglife?

-Nu!Ca esti mostenitoare.

-Poftim,nu...scrie ca a fost ucisa...

-Da,dar uita-te la desenul de pe mana fetei,este la fel ca semnul tau din nastere.

-Poate e o coincidenta?

-Nu,nu poate sa fie o coincidenta,gandeste-te,poate ca de aceea ai tot felul de vise ciudate.

-Nu m-am gandit la asta.

-E singura explicatie.

-Priviti acolo!

-Ce scrie?

-Legenda ai descoperit-o,misterul trebuie -o carte de argint,urmatoarea sarcina vei gasi.

-Carte de argint?

-Papirusuri!

-Dar alea-s din hartie.

-Lasa-l,stie mai bine.

-Trebuie sa ne odihnim putin,este tarziu si avem timp destul sa dezlegam acest mister.A fi mai in siguranta daca am merge acasa si ne-am intoarce maine.

-Bine Liliana,venim si maine.

-Prieteni,mi s-a facut pielea de gaina in locul asta.

Am inceput sa radem

-Nu serios,imi este frica de...sobolani...

-Haide,mergem acasa.

A doua zi...

-Eddy,trezeste-te!

-Nu,mai lasa-ma putin.

-Haide treaba!

-Numai spune!

-Eddy!

-Da?!

-Esti un idiot,da-te jos si haide sa intram in tunel,avem o ghicitoare.

-Unde e Liliana?

-Nu aici acum ceva timp,mi-a zis ca merge pana afara.

-Imi dai un sarut?

-Te dai jos daca te sarut?

-Da...

-Atunci nu,nu te sarut!

-De ce?

-Pentru ca nu vreau sa ma folosesti ca sa te trezesti,hai...repede.

-Bine!

-Michelle,imi poti spune inca o data ghicitoarea?

-Legenda ai descoperit-o,misterul trebuie -o carte de argint,urmatoarea sarcina vei gasi.

-Papirusuri,hmm...acum ca ma gandesc poate ca nu sunt orice fel de papirusuri.

-Ce vrei sa zici?

-Ma refer ca,daca ar fi fost papirusuri normale,nu ar fi fost prea importante.

-Mergem in tunel?

-Mergem.

-Liliana!Haide mergem in tuneluri.

-Liliana ce ai acolo?

-Harta asta,am pus-o in lumina soarelui si a aparut un mesaj pe ea.

-Ce scrie?

-Blestemul lui Anubis.

-Blestem?

blestem.

-Poate asa se numeste comoara.

-Daca e asta atunci e bine,dar daca nu...

-Ok,hadeti,sa cautam papirusuri in biblioteca.

-Cred ca stiu unde anume sa cautam.

-Unde?

-Mai tineti minte scheletul din pod?

-Da,avea o carte cu coperti de argint in mana.

-Exact ,dar defapt cartea era un papirus vechi cu coperti.

-Esti sigur?

,mergem sa cautam scheletul acela.

-Ok.

In pod...

-Uite-l acolo!

-Ce anume?

-Papirusul!

-Oh, scrie pe el?

-Scrie,um...blestemul lui antichitate se spunea ca exista un spirit malefic care distrugea totul in cale,desi egiptenii spuneau ca e doar o legenta.

-Si...cu ce ne ajuta pe noi?

-Acest spirit "Anubis",era infatisat ca fiind o doamna imbracata in negru,care arunca un blestem asupra celor care incercau sa fure ceva din piramide sau din ceea ce construiau supusii ei.

-Interesant,mai scrie ceva?

-Da,mai scrie ca daca regulile nu ii erau respectate,femeia le punea celor care incalcau un semn specific cap de nu ii se supuneau sarcinilor,femeia le lua viata celor care nu o respectau.

-Asa si acum?Ce facem mai departe?

-Trebuie sa mergem prin gasim sarcinile impuse de acest spirit Anubis.

unde sa nu este decat un raft plin de carti prafuite.

-Asta e!

-Ce e Liliana?

-Stiti cum in filmele de la TV,daca tragi de o carte se deschide un tunel secret?

-Da,esti geniala.

-Uite,am gasit-o.

-Trage de ea.

-Wow!

-Liliana unde esti?

-Sunt pe partea cealalta,am uitat sa ma asez langa voi.

-Bine,ne intoarcem imediat.

-Ok,va astept.

-Ce asta,o groapa imensa?

-Asa se pare,stai ai grija.

-Trebuie sa trecem pe partea cealalta.

-Da,uite indiciu?

-Scrie:Pe partea cealalta de vrei sa treci,un pod trebuie sa construiesti.

-Un pod,dar cu ce?

-Haide,mergem sa ne odihnim putin si ne mai de cateva ore aici.

-Bine.

-Liliana nu stiu cum sa-ti zic,dar trebuie sa gasim o cale sa trecem un pod.

-Unde?

-Inauntru este o groapa imensa aproape fara indiciul asta zice ca trebuie sa facem pod.

-Ne intoarcem maine sa vedem

-Nu maine!

-De ce?

-Maine este petrecerea lui Josh.

-Prietenul tau?

-Va rog...putem s-o facem dupa petrecere?

-Bine,bine...

-Multumesc!

-Michelle,vrei sa mergem la bar?

ce ocazie?

-Nu conteaza,ziceam doar sa avem o intalnire,ce zici?

-Bine.

eu cinste.

-Ok,dar nu pot sa vin asa la o sa ma schimb.

-Bine,te astept la bar in jumatate de ora,ok?

curand!

-Pa!

Cateva minute mai tarziu..

-Arati minunat!

-Multumesc.

Imediat dupa intalnirea cu Eddy,am vazut-o pe Liliana alergand catre noi si anuntandu-ne ca am primit si noi invitatii la petrecerea lui Josh.

-Dar ce facem cu podul,cum o sa-l rezolvam...?

-Am vazut ceva in tunel care ar putea sa ne vazut un cap de crocodil...stiti era ca o placa de surf numai ca in forma de sa-l folosim.

petrecere,mergem in tunel.

-Asa sa facem!

-Deci cand e peterecerea si unde?

-La "Bar" maine la 16.

-Ok.

A doua zi la petrecere...

-Ma bucur ca ati venit! * Josh *

-Si noi multi ani!

sa va placa petrecerea. *Josh*

-E foarte frumoasa.

-Liliana vrei sa dansezi? * Josh *

vedem ….stiti voi unde...

-Bine.

-Michelle imi acorzi un dans?

-Absolut.

-De cand ai devenit asa...?

-Decand cu Miruna...stii de cand ai fost in coma la spital.

-Nu mai imi aminti.

-Mda...tu ai intrebat.

-Oh,mai taci si danseaza.

-Bine.

-Gata cu dansul,urmeaza cu Adevar sau Provocare..

-Ok,cine e primul?

-Incepe Josh,el e sarbatoritul,nu-i asa?

-Bine.

Sticla se invarte si se opreste in directia lui Eddy.

-Adevar sau Provocare?

-Adevar.

-Este adevarat ca esti intr-o relatie cu Michelle?

-Da.

-Foarte ce nu ne-ai spus?

-Hei,raspund doar la o intrebare.

-Bine.

-Invarte stica Eddy!

-Michelle,adevar sau provocare?

-Provocare...

-Te provoc sa faci provocarea cu 1 minut in dulap.

-Cu cine?

-Surpriza!

-Ok.

Bineinteles ca ceilalti jucatori l-au ales pe ce consta acest joc?Pai,intrai in dulap si luminile erau putin sa intre partenerul si daca era cel de care erai indragostit/aspteai sa-l saruti.

-Michelle?

-Eddy,tu esti?

-Da.

-Hmm...era evident,nu?

,vrei sa...

-Avem timp si pentru asta.

-Cat este ceasul?

-E tarziu,trebuie sa mergem in tunel.

-Hei porumbeilor,ati terminat?

-Putem sa iesim?

-Da.

-Liliana,trebuie sa ne grabim.

-Bine,dar unde-i graba?

-In tuneluri.

rochia mea nu e potrivita pentru tunelul acela.

-Lasa sa mergem.

-Umm...Josh,noi o sa face tarziu.

-Bine,ser ca v-ati distrat.

-Foarte bine.

Dupa cum vedeti si in poza,am mers in tuneluri si am facut faza cu ne-a spus:

-Trebuie sa facem asta.

Liliana a facut un semn ciudat cu pantoful,nu prea l-am de obicei este o diva inascuta si nu vrea sa isi murdareasca patofii.

-Haideti sa o facem si pe grija sa mergeti pe pod si sa nu cadeti...

-Mergem cate unul pe rand.

Liliana:-Ups,e cam adanc.

Eddy:-Ai grija pe unde calci Liliana.

Michelle-Priviti urmatorul tunel!

Liliana:-Michelle,stai!

Michelle:-Ahhh...

Eddy:-Te-am prins!

Michelle:-A fost pe aproape.

Josh:-Hei,voi ce faceti aici?

Toti trei:-Josh!

Michelle:-Prieteni,ce e aia?

Josh:-Seamana cu o...

Eddy:-Plasa de paianjen?!

Josh:-Asta voiam sa zic si eu istetule!

Liliana-Baieti terminati!

Michelle-Ma intreb...din ce este facuta...

Eddy:-Stai,nu atinge...poate fi periculoasa.

Liliana:-Prieteni,daca asta este o panza de painajen,inseamna ca daca vrem sa ajungem pe partea cealalta,trebuie sa o descalcim...sau asa ceva?

Eddy:-Nu, niste carlige,trebuie sa agatam ceva de ele si pe peretele celalalt este o gaura imensa in forma de paianjen.

Am ramas cateva ore in plus ca sa ii explicam lui Josh despre expeditia noastra.

(J=Josh;M=Michelle;Eddy=E;L=Liliana;T=toti)

J:Deci voi sunteti cautatori de comori?

M:Cam asa ceva.

J:Pot sa vin si eu?

E:Este periculos,exista blestemul inca nu l-am descoperit,dar in curand se poate in intampla.

L:Nu te putem pune in pericol.

J:Haideti,va fi cel mai tare cadou!

T:Ok.

M:Acum trebuie sa ne intoarcem.

E:Poti sa vorbesc ceva cu tine...intre patru ochi?

M:Sigur.

E:Cu toata cautarea asta,am uitat sa-ti spun cat de mult...

M:Cat de mult,ma iubesti?

E:Nu...adica ,sunt putin emotionat.

M:Tu emotionat?

E:As fi vrut sa-ti dau asta de mult.

M:Eddy,nu trebuia sa...

E:Este in sa-l pastrezi.E un jurnal in care poti sa scrii gandurile tale.

M:Multumesc,stii chiar vroiam un jurnal.

E:Ai vrea sa vii cu mine la film?

M:La ce film?

E:Unul pe care il vrei tu.

M:Dar e tarziu,la cinema e inchis.

E:Vino la mine in camera,am eu un film pe placul tau.

M:Bine.

E:Te astept la 21.

M:Am sa vin,doar suntem in aceeasi cladire.

Peste cateva minute...

M:Esti minunat Eddy!

E:Nu,nu sunt.

M:Ba da,esti!

E:Vrei sa ne certam?

M:Nu,ce te face sa crezi asta?

E:Hei lasa,vino incoace!

M:Te iubesc asa mult.

E:Si eu.

M:Dar daca o sa fim si noi blestemati?

E:De ce crezi asta?

M:Am visat...si uite ce am pe mana.

E:Stai asa,am si eu acelasi semn pe mana.

M:Eddy!

E:Ce?!

M:Suntem sub blestemul Anubis.

E:...

M:Oh...

E:Ce ai?Michelle?...Michelle?

Dar era prea tarziu...Michelle lesinase.

Sa va explic cate ceva:

Michelle-15 ani

Eddy-17 ani

Liliana-15

Josh-16

Michelle si Eddy sunt impreuna de cateva si Liliana nu sunt inca un cuplu trei sunt cei mai populari din scoala.(erau...pana a aparut Josh).

In vara asta au descoperit:

1.O casa bantuita.

2.O camera secreta plina de tunele.

blestem

adevarata.

Sa trecem peste a lesinat din cauza blestemului,era prea mult pentru si Liliana sau Josh au semnul,sunt in pericol!

Poveste normala...

Michelle si-a deschis ochii.

M:Unde sunt?

E:La spital.

M:De ce?

E:Ai fost inconstienta timp de 3 ore.

M:...ciudat

E:Stai...nu ai voie sa pleci inca.

M:Ma lasi...ultima data cand am venit aici...doctorul vroia sa ma omoare!

E:Asa e iubito,dar asta nu inseamna ca trebuie sa pleci asa...trebuie sa semnezi externarea.

M:Uite de asta te iubesc!

E:Ai dreptate.

M:Ai grija pe unde pui mana!

E:Da...scuze.

M:Haide sa semnez externarea aia si apoi vedem ce facem cu blestemul ala.

E:Si noi doi?

M:Edward,tu nu intelegi?Nu e momentul potrivit.

te iubesc,sti asta.

M:Normal ca stiu.

E:Peste 5 zile,o sa ai 16 anisori!

M:Mdeaa...nu-i mare sa fiu majora ca sa...

E:Domnisoara...

M:Scuze...da,e super sa ai 16 ani.

~Liliana si Josh,am uitat de ei!~

M:Eddy!Am uitat de Liliana si Josh!

E:Ce e cu ei?

M:Daca au si ei semnul?

E:Asta nu ar fi bine...mda...haide sa mergem sa-i gasim.

M:Stai,ma intai trebuie sa merg pana undeva,ne vedem la dute si vezi.

E:Ok,dar ai grija.

Din perspectiva lui Eddy

Hmm...Michelle ascunde poarta cam stiu ce este,dar cred ca are ceva.

Poveste normala...

Ora 13:15

E:Buna ziua!Imi puteti spune unde sunt Josh si Liliana?

Mama la Liliana in camera.

sa intru sa vorbesc ceva cu ei?

ML:Vino,am sa-i chem.

E:Multumesc.

J:Hei,imi explici si mie ce este asta?-aratand spre mana lui Eddy-

E:Un tatuaj?!Ti-am spus ca e un blestem!

J&L:Adica blestemul va atins pe tine si pe Michelle?

incerc sa va a fost la spital si acum am venit sa vad daca aveti si voi semnul.

J:Eu nu il am.

L:Nici eu.

E:Ce eu si Michelle suntem sub blestem deci trebuie sa contiuam cu panza de painjen.

J:Trebuie?Va vom ajuta si noi!

L:Nu va lasam singuri.

E:Michelle mi-a zis ca nu vrea sa va puna in pericol.

J:Lasa ca Michelle nu stie mai bine decat suntem ca o familie.

Intre timp cu Michelle:

M:Am incercat,dar nu-i pot face asta...

?:Asculta,el va sti ca pui ceva la cale si va deveni banuitor.

M:Nu-i Adevarat Diana.

D:Ba este,daca te iubeste,va intelege de ce faci l-ai pus in pericol.

M:Ai aveam nevoie de sa-mi zici unde ai gasit paianjenii astia?

D:I-am cumparat de la un targ de vechituri.

Dupa o saptamana...

E:Chiar nu inteleg...de ce dureaza asa mult sa gasim acei paianjeni,Diana ne-a dat deja 3 dintre avem nevoie de 3.

M:Eddy,stai calm.

L:Cum sa stam calmi,Michelle?!

J:Are dreptate...totusi nu trebuie sa intram in panica.

E:Trebuie sa gasim ajutor.

M:Chiar daca ii punem in pericol si pe ceilalti?

E:Imi pare rau Michelle,dar...

M:Sti ce...nu-mi pasa.N-aveti decat sa puneti in pericol vietile unor oameni am mai vreau sa mi se intample alte lucruri.

E:Michelle!

J:Las-o!Are nevoie sa isi puna ordine in noi mai tarziu cu ea.

L:Josh,el tine foarte mult la sa mearga sa o salveze.I s-ar putea intampla ceva rau.

E:Asa sa plec dupa ea...Senakara(spiritul Anubis) ar putea sa o atace.

Intre timp cu Michelle:

~M-am saturat sa fiu intai am ajuns in spital,apoi in gips si acum am semnul asta tampit pe mana!As vrea sa i-au vara de la inceput si sa nu fii mers in casa asta idioata.~

?:Pleaca...esti in pericol!

M:Cine a zis asta?

?:Draguto,nu mai auzit?Am spus ca pleci!

M:Unde esti?

?:Eu sunt Senkara,spiritul sub comanda face ce-ti spun sau...

M:Sau voi muri?Si ce daca?!Oricum m-am saturat!

S:Esti sigura?Prietenii tai sunt pe drum sa te salveze si tu le intorci spatele?

M:Fa-o!Omoara-ma...oricum nu am de ce sa mai traiesc...sunt sub un blestem-plangand-

E:Michelle,am venit sa te ajutam!

J:Senkara,las-o in pace!

S:oh,si cum o sa ma opresti baietelule?

J:Uite asa!

~Mda...nu a mers~

L:Esti bine?

J:M-a marcat si pe mine pe picior.

L:Bine,asta a ce vrei de la noi?

S:Comoara sau platiti cu viata.

M:Dar ce este in comoara asta?

S:Lacrimi de aur...

M:A disparut!Ce vroia sa zica cu "lacrimi de aur"?

E:Nu stiu,dar hai sa placam de aici.

M:Nu!Eu raman.V-am zis,eu renunt la comoara sa...

E:Sa nu indraznesti sa spui asa ,tu iti dai seama ca poti sa iti pierzi viata?

M:Sunt foarte constienta.

in casa...

M:Eu nu ma intorc in casa duc acasa.

E:Bine.

M:Stiti ceva,eu nu vreau sa mai pun pe nimeni in sa facem asa:Ramanem doar noi sa cautam comoara si daca este neaparata nevoie o luam si pe Patricia.

J:Patricia?!De ce chiar ea?

M:Pentru ca ea este foarte buna la cautat ti minte in a 5-cea cand am cautat stiloul meu cu trupa mea favorita?Eu l-am cautat peste tot si se dovedise ca il uitasem acasa.

(Patricia este sora lui Josh)

Intretimp in casa groazei:

S:Copiii astia vor plati cu viata,iar Michelle va fi este aleasa...o simt.

?:Cum poti fi asa sigura?

S:Te indoiesti de mine?Se vede ca fata este mai puternica...decat ceilalti.

?:Dar...

S:Rory dispari.

R:Dar...

S:Rory am zis sa esti sluga mea.

R:Am inteles stapana...

~Rory personajul "de partea cui sa fiu" din aceasta poveste~

Inapoi cu ceilalti:

M:Lasa-ma Eddy,nu mai vreau sa bag si pe altii in treaba s-au facut 3 este frica de ce se poate iubesc si nu vreau sa fii ranit.

E:Michelle,calmeaza-te...eu sunt langa tine..vreau sa zic NOI suntem langa tine.

L:Eddy,Josh puteti sa ne lasati putin singure,sa vorbim...intre patru ochi?

J&E:DA!

M:Nu am chef sa vorbesc cu nimeni.

L:De ce te comporti asa?

M:Pentru ca...nu vreau sa fac asta si e doar vina mea.

L:Ce vrei sa spui?

asta incepuse asa frumos,apoi am venit cu ideea sa plecam in casa simt groaznic ca v-am pus in pericol si mai e si Senkara.

L:S-a intamplat ceva?

M:Nu vezi?!Totul se leaga!

L:Cum adica...-intrerupta-

R:Buna!

L:Hei,cine esti si ce cauti in apartamentul nostru?

R:Sunt noul chiar langa am sa fac o petrecere de casa sa veniti?

L:Sigur,ce zici Michelle?

M:Cum te numesti?

R:Rory Rosweld.

M:Locuiesti singur?

R:Locuiesc cu mama mea...Sen...adica Sarah.

L:Michelle nu face interogatoriu!

M:Ok,ok...la ce ora este petrecerea?

R:La 18.

M:O sa aducem niste prieteni,e ok?

R:Sigur.

Rory este sluga Senkarei,s-au mutat in aceeasi cladire cu ei ca sa fie mai aproape sa-i distruga

~Mai sunt doua saptamani pana la inceperea scolii~

La petrecere:

Rory:Buna!Multumesc ca ati venit!

Michelle:Multumesc de invitatie Rory,esti amabil si asta imi place la este mama ta?

Sarah(Sankara):Hei copii!

All:Buna seara!

Sarah:Eu va las,ma duc sa aduc gustarele.

Liliana:Unde este Eddy?

Michelle:Nu stiu Liliana,chiar nu ma prea fericita sa-mi stric seara.

Josh:De ce suparata.

Liliana:Iti povestesc mai tarziu,bucura-te de party!-plecand dupa Michelle-

Rory:Umm...Michelle,esti bine?

M:Da,n-am nimic.

R:Nu te vad prea fericita.

M:E doar ca...nu de foarte mult m-am despartit de iubitul meu si..umm...intelegi ce vreau sa zic.

R:Stiu exact ce simti.-stergandu-i lacrimile-

M:Dar tu nu te distrezi,doar e petrecerea ta nu trebuie sa stai cu invitatii?

R:Se ocupa mama de ei.-o saruta pe obraz-

M:Eu ma duc sa o caut pe Liliana.

R:Liliana este acolo-arata spre dulapul din bucatarie-

M:Ce cauta in dulap?

te cauta pe afara.O sa o gasesti langa leaganul din curte pentru ca acolo te-a vazut ea.-si pleaca-

M:Off...acum trebuie sa merg eu dupa ea!

?:Michelle!Michelle ai grija!

M:Cine-i acolo?

?:Stai calma sunt eu,Eddy!

M:Eddy,m-ai speriat.

E:Scuze.

M:De ce strigai sa am grija?

E:Uite sus!

M:Oh,da...haide sa intram inauntru...stai...unde e Liliana totusi?

L:Sunt aici!

M:Si Rory mi-a zis ca esti...ce mai conteaza.

Ora 22...

M:Se face tarziu si trebuie sa plecam.

R:Nu vreti sa ramaneti peste noapte?

E:Nu-i nevoie...stam alaturi.

M:Noapte Buna Rory.

E:Noapte Buna.

R:Ne vedem curand la scoala...

M:O sa …

R:Da,vin la voi la scoala.

L:Super!

In living-ul lor:

M:Prieteni,trebuie sa ne grabim sa terminam cu "misiunile astea"peste doua saptamani incepe ne facem?

E:Stai calma Michelle-imbratisand-o-

M:Eddy...sunt calma,dar mie frica de ce se va intampla mai si punem paianjenii si gasim comoara aia tampita.

L:Voua nu vi s-a paraut ca Sarah,mama lui Rory seamana cu...

All:SENKARA!

Peste cateva zile...

E:Am reusit sa punem paianjenii,dar nu putem scapa de Rory si Sar...Senkara.

M:Eddy nu ma simt prea bine...decand cu toate chestiile astea am uitat esentialul...daca nu gasim comoara o sa murim cu totii.

E:Michelle!Michelle!

L:Ce s-a intamplat?

E:A lesinat.

J:Trebuie sa mergem la spital acum!

E:Ai dreptate...sa ne grabim!

L:Baieti,Michelle nu respira.

E:Poftim?!Michelle!Michelle!

L:Trebuie sa ajungem la spital repede.

La spital...

Doc:Cine este pentru Michelle?

E:Noi suntem!

Doc:Trebuie sa va spun ca Michelle a intrat in coma.

E:Ce?Nu se poate...dar...cum...

L:Stai calm Edward,va fi bine.

J:Gata, e puternica o sa-si revina!

E:Pot sa o vad?

Doc:Imi pare rau,dar este in operatie.

E:Vom ramane aici pana dupa operatie.

J:Vom ramane cu randul...tu du-te si odihneste-te,noi ramanem aici.

In timpul operatiei s-a luat curentul

Doc:Daca nu revine repede curentul,o pierdem!

Asistenta 1:Nu putem sa o lasam sa...

Asistenta 2:Nu va doar sa verifice cineva siguranta.

Doc:Ai dreptate.-iesind-Cineva sa mearga si verifice sigurantele!

Apoi doctorul s-a intors si intr-un minut a revenit curentul...

Peste 3 ore...

Doc:Josh si Liliana?

L&J:Da,s-a intamplat ceva cu Michelle?

Doc:Nu,tocmai a iesit din pare ca isi va reveni mai greu,dar Michelle e o fata puternica.

L:Suntem siguri de intra sa o vedem?

Doc:Sigur,prima usa pe dreapta,salonul 8.

L:Multumim!

In timp ce Liliana si Josh stateau in salonul lui Michelle incercand s-o trezeasca...

M:Unde sunt?!Am murit?

?:Michelle,scumpo,cum ai ajuns aici?

M:Mama?Tata?

Mama:Da,ce frumoasa esti Michelle.

Tata:Ce ai patit?

M:Tot ce-mi amintesc este ca eram cu Eddy si am lesinat.

Tata:Ai intrat in coma...ai fost operata.

Mama:Nu poti ramane sa te intorci.

M:Dar nu vreau,imi place aici.

Mama:Bunica ta unde e?Nu crezi ca isi face griji?

M:Nu mama,bunica a plecat...in America.

Mama:Trebuie sa te intorci la prietenii tai.

M:Dar cum?Mama!Tata?

~Inapoi in salon~

L:Daca nu se trezeste doctore?

Doc:Va trebui sa o deconectam.

E:Nu se poate sa moara,trebuie sa se trezeasca.

L:E vina noastra Eddy...noi am convins-o sa mergem mai departe in cautarea acestei comori.

Dupa cateva zile de asteptat la televizor se arata urmatoarea stire:

~In dimineata asta s-au observat mai multi meteoriti rotindu-se in jurul Pamantului si se pare ca unul ade viat si se indreapta spre Pamant cu orasului sunt sfatuiti sa-si stranga provizii si sa se indrepte spre centrul special amenajat pentru astfel de situatii din centrul orasului~

~Poveste in asamblu~

Acesta sa fie sfarsitul lumii?


End file.
